


the Mooncalf

by Diggy



Series: Fantastic Breasts and Where to Find Them [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reunion Sex, Sex, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: Newton Scamander, the self-proclaimed Magizoologist has finally returned from his trip to South American is search of the rare and dangerous Peruvian Vipertooth. Though he's been gone from his lovely wife for three long months, he's had an opportunity to communicate with her thanks to a very handy set of two-way mirrors. These mirrors, however, could never prepare him for the one big secret Tina Scamander has been holding back all this time...*Note: This addition to "Fantastic Breasts and Where to Find Theme" is the much awaited continuation to "the Peruvian Vipertooth." It is recommended you read "the Peruvian Viper Tooth" and "the Bowtruckle" prior to reading "the Mooncalf."Diggy and DeviousDiggy does not owe the rights to any recognizable characters, creatures, or story elements.





	1. Prologue: the Riddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles/gifts).



> After many, many readers asked tirelessly for a Newt reunion fic after "the Peruvian Viper Tooth," I have finally written something that while unexpected, hopefully meets your expectations.
> 
> Ask dear readers, and you shall receive....

* * *

 

****

**Prologue: The Riddle**

 

* * *

 

She knew the day it happened with almost unfailing certainty. She and Newt had only  _ just _ been married, their love still new and fresh in the physical sense and they hungered for intimacy in the more primal way. They hit a snag, however, when they failed to find a home to call their own and found themselves residing in the living room of one legilimens Miss Goldstein. As It turns out, this had been a horrible mistake. For days they couldn’t have a moment of their own, and they grew desperate and needy. 

It was at this point that they finally found an apartment, and before they even decided on it, the couple made love for the first time in days. It was tender and romantic, and very unplanned. So unplanned in fact, they forgot one  _ very _ important step. And so it turns out that a few months later when Newt began traveling the world on various trips and Tina was left home alone, she began to notice changes in her body.

It started with her  _ energy. _ She felt lethargic more often than not, which was wholly uncharacteristic. Next, it was her  _ mood _ . She had moments of crying and moments of laughter, and sometimes those moments molded into one another in sporadic bursts that could neither be understood nor planned. Then, it was her  _ appetite _ . Anything she ate early on, made her nauseous, yet everything she  _ didn’t _ eat regularly she suddenly seemed to have an unhinged craving for. Finally, it was her  _ body. _ Her nipples darkened, her breasts enlarged and every minute touch became electric with sensitivity. After several weeks of suspicion her usually tiny stomach began to gradually swell and grow. And this is when Tina Scamander deciphered the complicated riddle: she was  _ most definitely  _ pregnant.

She’d pieced the puzzle together slowly, each new part solidifying the theory further, despite her attempts to  _ will it _ away. She avoided telling him before his latest trip for fear of what such a proclamation could do to their plans. And so it happened that soon after he left she found her husband 3,500 miles away and not yet aware of his impending fatherhood. She knew such a discussion was something to be celebrated in person rather than by owl or mirror, so she waited. And waited. And waited a while longer. Every day that passed seemed like the trip was prolonged and her problem grew larger. This resulted in an only  _ slightly  _ suspecting but uncertain Magizoologist returning home after more than three months away to a wife waiting for him with a very special surprise indeed… 


	2. Part 1: the Surprise

* * *

 

****

******Part 1: the Surprise**

* * *

 

**The Surprise**

Newton Scamander returned on a Friday evening in Autumn, weather-beaten and thoroughly  _ exhausted. _ His body seemed to ache and whine in every joint and bone, and though the trip had only lasted about nine weeks, he felt as if he’d aged ten years in the short expanse of time. The Ministry of Peru had granted him a portkey for his return, a fact he was both grateful for and gracious for receiving. It did not come as a surprise to his wife, then, hearing the sudden clatter of landing feet in her living room as he finally arrived, directly into his home.

Newt stumbled forward as he fell out of thin air, his body continuing its movement at an impressive speed while his feet attempted to stay firmly planted. This resulted in a messy, clumsy, and otherwise  _ ungracefu _ l near tumble into the ground as he near spilled his body and belongings over his living room floor.

“Bloody hell,” he growled in annoyance as he finally regained his footing, still clutching the copper spoon in his hand. The air was warm in the home, less so than the spring air of Peru, but welcome all the same.

“Newt?” A voice called out hesitantly from the side. His green eyes snapped immediately in the direction of the voice and then everything warmed. It was as if simply the sight of her made all the exhaustion and discomfort simply melt away and dissipate. Tina Scamander stood leaning on an arched doorway to their kitchen, dressed in a new sheer sleeping gown and thick robe. Something seemed different about her, as if there was a new warmth in her fair skin and roundness to her silhouette. Mr. Scamander paid it no notice however, lost instead in the sudden, inexplicable need to  _ kiss her. _

He dropped all belongings and crossed the space in four long strides. Tina watched him coming for her, and bracing herself against impact, she still released a long overdo gasp of surprise when he finally met her body with his long, hard frame and crushed her soft lips with his. The connection was immediately electric. His entire body buzzed with the raw power ignited in her very core from the long overdo kiss.

He could have died in her kiss, and he would have died perfectly content. He pressed his hands tightly around her back, barely feeling her thin body beneath it but simply attempting to get as close to her as possible. Tina resisted pressing herself too hard against him, knowing he wasn't going to expect the more glaring change in her figure.

Tina’s fingers weaved into his hair, now coppery and longer and so much more curled than the last time she’d touched him. His tongue licked along her bottom lip and he sucked the soft flesh between his teeth. She gasped loudly, granting him access to her mouth and allowing his tongue to wrestle with hers. He tasted salty and bitter, like he’d been chewing on dark greens. His smell was hot and vibrant, musty certainly, but with thick undertones of dirt,salt water, and sunshine that had bronzed his skin and bathed him in a now dried layer of scent. It was  _ intensely _ intoxicating, such in fact that Tina felt her stomach give a flip of excitement at the incredible, indescribable, wholly incredible  _ smell _ and she unlatched her mouth in a gasp of air.

Newt hissed out loud when Tina pulled his hair rounghly in her fisted clutch bringing him against her robed chest and clawing at his waistcoat. “Tina, love,” he groaned loudly as she pulled him against her even tighter. As unusual as her intense response was, he welcomed it with open mouth and open arms. 

Her entire body trembled as he gripped the tie of her robe and pulled. The closure came undone, and Tina instantly stopped with wide eyes, fully intending to warn him before he touched her beneath the thick covering.

But he was faster and more determined than she had anticipated, and before she had time to speak, his hands were in her robe and against her mildly swollen stomach. For a moment he hesitated, and Tina felt his spread palms slowly running around the gentle curvature of her new body.  _ Then _ he froze.

Newt Scamander’s heart thundered powerfully in his chest, but his blood went icy. Tina could hear his shaky breath wafting out onto her chest in pants. Neither of them moved. Newt Scamander’s hands couldn’t move, even if he wanted them to, because he was too absorbed in the round, hard stomach of his wife.

“I wanted to talk to you about it in person,” she finally gained the courage to speak. Newt blinked but remained silent. It felt like years before he finally shifted. Tina released his hair with shaky hands and Newt turned his palms, still flat against her belly as he finally had a chance to look her in the eyes. What Tina found in her husband’s gaze solidified everything she had imagined. Wordlessly, he kneeled before her, never breaking eye contact until he was eye-level with her navel. He lowered his hands, feeling her skin tremble as he slid his palms against the warm skin of her legs and then up her thighs, bringing the thin sleeping gown up and over her middle until her stomach revealed itself before his eyes.

Tina watched with mouth, slightly parted and eyes swelling with emotion as her husband, her favorite, beloved, eccentric, Magizoologist-of-a-husband stared in awe at the growing swell of smooth skin before his eyes. A tear slid down his face and she felt her own eyes give way with an ugly gasp when he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her skin.

She couldn't contain herself any longer as a tearful and otherwise unattractive hiccup of emotion escaped her throat at the same time that Newt laughed an overjoyed kiss into the stretched skin before him.

_ “Beautiful,” _ he whispered it to her belly, and she felt her tears dripping over her cheek and down her jaw. Without another word, she softly placed her hands over his. Newt either didn't notice or didn't care, he was thoroughly transfixed on the miraculous sight in front of him. With another gentle kiss, he finally turned to the side and rested his cheek against her middle. Her skin was warm and soft, and so  _ beautiful. _ “You’re so beautiful,” he cried into her skin as if seeing her for the first time. “Oh, _ it’s  _ beautiful.”

Tina laughed, and Newt as well, and in a moment of pure joy he rose to his feet and pulled her in for a smiling kiss that swallowed all words and worries. The only thing left resting between them was that small yet  _ beautiful _ creation. Tina laughed into their kiss, and even when Newt separated from her, she held her hand at the nape of his neck, watching his eyes glint with happiness.

“Come,” he quickly began walking away and pulling her hand so she followed awkwardly behind him.

“Where are we going?” She giggled behind him as they navigated through the kitchen and towards the hall.

“I’m going to make love to my wife now.” He pulled her by the hand towards their room, opening the door with a less than gentle shove of his foot, and once inside pulling her swiftly into a kiss.

Tina spun into him, her softer body pressing against his harder one as he grasped her face again in both hands and kissed her until he left her breathless and wanting.

“Can I touch you?” He spoke into her mouth as her hands started undoing the buttons of his waistcoat. 

_ “Please,”  _ she begged. Tina finally reached the last fastening and Newt was swift to pull the first layer off his arms and throw it to the side ceremoniously. “Not my breasts,” she whispered to him a little meekly. She knew now with no confusion that her changing body came with a series of new complications.

“Sit for me,” he asked her softly. Tina's chest rose and fell heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She watched Newt’s eyes as she stepped back a foot until her legs grazed the edge of the mattress behind her. Newt’s gaze burned emerald green with desire as he remained glued to her movements. Tina carefully sat at the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off the side and hands smoothly running over her subtle stomach.

“ _ Beautiful, _ ” he whispered again. The witch watched him wordlessly as he pondered his next movements. He began moving towards her then paused, hesitancy on his face. She watched him a moment more as his eyes flickered to the pillows and then back to her, almost as if he were trying to decide his best course of action.

“Newt,” she whispered tenderly with an outstretched hand until his fingers rested in hers. “Here, let me help.” She pulled him closer, and watched silently as she gathered the pillows and adjusted them behind her to build a gentle incline. When she finished, her hands immediately went to the buttons of his shirt and fastening of his braces.

“I want to touch you,” her voice was soft and sweet, much like a warm whisper in the wind. Her fingers worked slowly, each button tenderly handled and threaded through its eye until inch by inch of glorious skin was revealed like a gift being unwrapped to her. His white shirt slid off his arms smoothly and landed forgotten behind him. Tina reached for the fastenings of his trousers but Newt stopped her with his hands over hers.

“It’s my turn, love.” Wordlessly she watched him kneel before her until his shoulders were just above her thighs. He moved between her knees until she framed him with her limbs. Her breath shivered when his fingers trailed up the skin of her legs.

“Shhhhh,” he hushed her calmly with his low voice. “Just relax.” His hands came to edge of her night gown, silky fabric delicately dancing over his touch as he lifted it slowly over her lap to reveal the place he wanted most. His eyes danced for a moment, and upon instinct he licked his lips as the moisture he saw already pooling between her legs. He breathed in deeply and her musty scent filled his nostrils with a slightly different smell that left him dizzy. He knew what he wanted, but uncertainty and hesitation struck him. He glanced up with his half-lidded stare.

“Can I?” His words trailed off but the burning hunger in his look told the perceptive witch exactly what he was asking. She nodded silently and he smiled. Without any further trepidation Newt let his hands slide further up her thighs until they met at the juncture between. Tina let out a lustful moan at finally being touched and her head rolled back as his hands began massaging circles onto her sensitive inner thighs. She felt his finger move closer and closer to the juncture between her legs and she trembled in anticipation, hands flying to his coppery curls.

One finger sudden slid down her dripping core and she mewled loudly in the air.

“Oh,  _ Newt. _ ”

He took the cry of pleasure as encouragement, and reveled for an instant at her newfound sensitivity.  _ He was going to enjoy taking advantage of this new side effect.  _ His fingers spread her warm fluids over her lips, one dipping deeper between folds until it stroked ever so gently over the sensitive little nub he cherished. The reaction was explosive.

Tina’s knees tightened around his shoulders and her fingers pulled roughly at his hair as he swirled the digit around her clit before dragging it back down her dripping heat.

“So wet,” he mused smokily into the smooth skin of her thigh as he dragged the single digit over her crevice one more time before sinking it slowly into her body. 

Tina cried aloud, and her body trembled with a fast approaching release.  _ She had missed him so much. _

“I’ve missed you, Tina,” he groaned into her supple flesh as he slowly began to build a rhythm with his finger. Tina could hear the sink and pull of the single digit into her body and felt the bubbling heat starting to build in her lower belly.

“Oh Newt,  _ please, please, please, _ ” she chanted his name like some sacred song into the heated air of their bedroom. He added a second finger, the two joining together and curling inside her core.

“Newt,” she cried loudly. “So close…”

He kept a firm hold on her thigh, mouth suckling the soft skin there as he pumped his fingers into her warm body until her world shattered around.

Tina cried at her release, the nerves in her body all igniting at once and firing off in all directions as her skin washed over in the throes of her orgasm. She cried his name and a variety of unintelligible sounds as she shook and saw stars burst from under her eyelids.

And then, as fast as she fell from the edge of oblivion, she rose back to earth. Newt was still kisses her thighs gently as her breath began to regain its calmer rhythm and her heart slowed to a steadier pace. Her head felt feathery and light, and her skin still sung with the aftershocks of such divine sensations. He felt her starting to recover and decided she’d had enough of his  _ fingers _ . 

“Come here,” her smoky voice wafted to him as she glided him up for a kiss. He allowed her to pull him, his lips still soft and plump and decadently sweet when molded with hers clouded her vision and judgement. He rested a hand behind her back and gently guided her back until she rested against the pillows’ gentle incline. When they separated lips, Newt couldn’t contain the unabashed  _ joy _ in his face.  _ She was positively glowing _ .

“I think you are even more beautiful than before I left.” Tina felt a swell of emotion in her heart and she was uncertain if she should cry or laugh. Her husband assisted however, when he stood before her and began removing his trousers. She watched with darkening eyes as he undid each button for her, her hungry gaze devouring each inch of his skin he still held hidden. He reached the last one and pulled the garment down until it pooled at his feet. Tina pulled her bottom lip between teeth admiring the dark trail of hair disappearing into his undergarments. She could tell how much he hungered for her as well, the bulge stretching against the front of his underwear wholly evident. 

“Curious thing, these muggles,” he began to say with a playful tone. Tina barely noticed, her hungry eyes were transfixed on the last set of pearled buttons slowly being unwrapped by those familiar calloused fingers. “They have this absurd notion that pregnant wives should not be touched.” The final button popped with excitement and Tina released the most minute squeak of thrill. He dropped the final layer of clothing with a soft rustle as it pooled at his feet and his thick erection came taut against his stomach. He moved closer to her, silently parted her legs, and then slowly stepped between while never breaking eye contact. Tina held her breath when he leaned over her, his hot thickness brushing against her pulsing heat and one warm palm smoothly gliding over her swollen abdomen. When he finally spoke his lips brushed against her ear in hot waves. “I say if my wife is carrying my child, I will cherish her every day I can.”

Tina reached for his arm, wrapping her hand against the smooth muscle of his bicep as he reached down and took himself in his hand with a groan. Without another word he lined himself up and watched Tina breathe in another shaky breath and close her eyes as she felt the tip of him at her entrance. “Starting today.” With that he slowly pushed into her tight heat and moaned at the sensation of her slick walls swallowing him in. Tina arched slightly up and off the pillows and her fingers dig into his arm until he was fully submerged into her warmth.

“Oh Tina,” he gasped loudly. “Oh I've missed this.” His body shook with the desire set aflame in his body, and it took him several seconds to regain his bearing. Tina grabbed his other arm, now to the side of her shoulder.

“Please move,” her throaty voice begged. He was happy to oblige. In a torturously slow build, Newt pulled out of her warmth, feeling every curve and groove of her walls clench and scrape against him as he moved. He’d almost pulled completely out before he sank back deep into her body with a thunderous moan that emerged from his chest. 

“Merlin’s balls, you feel heavenly.” He pulled again, with another push soon after that released an exquisite moan from her sweet lips. Tina pulled her feet together from behind him, digging her heels into his lower back and pulling him deeper into her with each glorious thrust. She gripped him tightly and Tina’s nails dug into the flesh of his arms. Slowly, he began to build a rhythm, something gentle but strong that made them tremble and cry with the exquisite touch of their love in the intimate moment. He felt her start to tremble early on, her hips beginning to try and meet with his as he thrusted faster.

“Newt, Newt please….” She cried her pleads into the air between them and clung to him with stronger grasps. He watched her try to arch into him and he felt that familiar pressure growing in him as well.

“Tina my love,” his raspy voice came from gritted teeth. He knew he was  _ close _ , so close in fact he was teetering on the edge of the much needed release he’d hungered for since long before he’d even touched that damn copper spoon. “S-so close.”

He reached a shaky hand down her body to where their bodies connected and watched as he sank and pulled out of her glorious form. With a shaky hand he moved to her wet curls, looking for that magical little button that would heighten her sensations. His thumb gave an experimental swirl over her nub, and Tina keened in high approval. Her swirled him thumb over her clit, flicking it gently and she immediately crumbled into her roaring release.

She yelled his name into a flurry of incoherent moans and cries, her entire body shaking in powerful tremors of her orgasm. Her walls fluttered and squeezed him deliciously, and with another thrust, he felt himself fall from the edge of release as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO....
> 
> I have to know what you thought. Good? No good? You asked for a reunion, and if you read "the Bowtruckle" you probably picked up on the fact that Newt and Tina conceived that faithful afternoon in their apartment. (Hence Mrs. Baucher with the buns in the oven and the "the apartment can be expanded!" and the baby basinet in the second room.)
> 
> PLEASE let me know what you thought? The second part has already been completed and will be released tomorrow! (And it's so much better than this part!)


	3. Part II: the Sunrise

 

* * *

 

****

**Part II: the Sunrise**

* * *

 

The sun rose gently from the East and cast the room in the shimmering glow of dawn’s light. Newt was the first to stir in his slumber, the sensations of the room and his current position slowly coming into focus. He breathed deeply, his soft and steady breath breaking the silence around him and ending the first full night’s sleep he’d had in weeks. A very warm body turned beside him, and his eyes started slowly opening as Tina Scamander rolled over, her head resting into his shoulder and her slightly swollen stomach pressing against his side as she shifted positions. Tina breathed in heavily with the faint but distinctive sounds of snoring, deep in sleep and warm against the long missing body beside her. He lay silently for some time, watching her rest and listening to her breathing. Her skin was warm and soft and if her new snoring wasn’t an indicator of changes occuring, her body was. 

The color in her skin seemed a little more vibrant, as if soft flames were flickering and glowing from within. The lines of her body had changed too. He had noticed some subtle differences in the past few weeks with their two-way mirrors, but the changes were small and his sight of her even more so, and he didn’t think much of it. Now, however, after spending the night cherishing her and showing her multiple times over how much he loved and missed her, he noticed it more prominently. Her breasts had grown, considerably so, small before and now gloriously full. He couldn’t touch them, she’d complained of the tenderness early on into the evening, so he avoiding roaming too close to her chest. Her hips seemed a bit fuller, her usually thin and petite, long frame holding more curves and soft swells than before. And then it was her belly. That slightly round, beautiful proof that she was growing a child inside. She was growing  _ his _ child.

Tina stirred again in his sleep, a loud and less-than-graceful snoring and mumbling breaking the peace of the room as her arm wrapped closer around his chest. He rested his free hand over her arm, thumb fanning back and forth over her soft skin and contemplating all the changes that were fast approaching.

He didn’t know how far along she was. Perhaps if she were an erumpent or other beast he could have easily deciphered it, but his understanding of female  _ humans _ was extremely limited. He barely understood the male body properly, more less the far more intricate workings of a woman. Still, he had helped nurture and care for many pregnant creatures in his years as a Magizoologist, and he did have a few ideas stowed away he would like to refer to with her blessing. If he had the guess, he’d imagine she couldn't be more than four or five months along.

Then again… He ran the math through his head. He wasn't a mathematician, but he thought his mental capacity was well enough so he ran through his basic understandings of pregnancy and pondered the possibilities.

They had been married for a little over six months. They hadn't engaged in fully intimacy before their wedding day, and though they'd certainly touched and kisses and licked and  _ tasted _ each other, he knew that wasn't enough to plant the seed needed to create a baby. 

Tina suddenly hiccuped in her sleep and her hair instantly went an alarming shade of vermilion before fading back to it’s natural dark brown. Newt resisted the urge to laugh at the glorious sight and settled instead on continuing the smooth circles of his thumb on her arm. Their child was  _ definitely _ to be born with magic in her blood.

He breathed uneasily. He distinctly remembered always performing the contraceptive charms he’d learned on his travels when they’d become intimate, purposely to avoid unplanned parenthood. Newt blinked. Except that  _ one day _ he hadn't. The truth rained down on him in heavy waves. If his calculations were true, she was well into her sixth month of pregnancy.

Tina let out a shaky breath and Newt knew she was beginning to wake. She shifted uneasily, her growing middle proving cumbersome to turn, and Newt watched her eyes flutter open in wakefulness. Tina’s face illuminated in happiness with a lazy smile. 

“Good morning,” she more mouthed the words than actually spoke them, her voice so low he didn’t even hear it. He understood her lips though, and rather than tell her his pleasantries, he shifted in the bed, turning to hover over her and very gently brushed his lips teasingly over hers.

“Morning, my love.” Tina giggled into the kiss, and found the back of his neck with one of her hands, pulling him into a deeper kiss which he graciously accepted. His luscious lips were soft and silky against hers, and she felt herself get lost in his taste until the parted with heavy breathing 

Newt was careful as he shifted further not to press any weight against her stomach, but the way Tina began pulling his hair and gasping into his mouth told him she wanted more.

“Please touch me,” she begged him with an open-mouthed kiss on his jaw. His hand trailed against her warm skin making it ripple in gooseflesh as he applied the lightest touch. Tina moaned into his throat.

“ _ Oh Newt,” _ she mewled in pleasure as his hands trailed her ribs. Newt swallowed thickly, realizing that her pregnancy had also made her extremely more sensitive to his touch. His fingers raked back down her body, eliciting approving hisses of pleasure from the witch beside him until he came to the crease between her legs. She parted them wantonly and without reservation, and the moment his hands felt the wet curls of her heat, he groaned loudly into the heated air of their bedroom.

_ “You’re so wet already,” _ he mused with a chuckle. He parted her folds and let one finger slide slowly up her wet slit. Tina trembled with the quickly growing pleasure, her nails digging in his scalp and biting into his skin. He stung with the pressure of her sharp grip, but welcomed it haughtily as he slid one long finger into her warmth. She responded to the much awaited for touch by moaning his name and curling her head back, granting him access to the smooth and creamy skin of her throat.

“My beautiful,  _ perfect _ Porpentina.” He let the digit slowly pump into her body, relishing the soft cries of pleasure she released and the way her body curled and withered to his tender ministrations. A moment later, however, Tina started took a little pale.

“Stop, wait,” she panted. Newt immediately halted his movements. She looked pale and pasty and vaguely a little green like she was ready to be sick.

“I can't be on my back,” she murmured quietly as she shifted uncomfortably. She turned to the side and the pressure alleviated quickly. Her color came back to normal, and the dizziness dissipated. Newt lay beside her and stroked her hair gently as she regained her bearings, her pleasuring long forgotten for softer support. Tina smiled lazily, and in a moment of love, took his palm still stroking her hair and kissed it softly. He took that as encouragement to his her himself, and so he wasted no time filling her desires and letting those luscious lips of his mold over hers again in a brief but well deserved kiss.

The sigh she breathed as they parted with still closed eyes spoke volumes on the intimacy of the moment and when she reopened her sight and met gazes  with him, she saw nothing but adoration in the man before.

“I love you so much,” she whispered to him with a peaceful smile. She finally opened her eyes and noticed his gaze was smoldering a deep green before her. She knew the look well, and it nearly instantly set her body aflame with the burning licks of  _ need. _

“We don't have to do anything you don't feel well enough to do,” he told her gently. Tina appreciated the gesture, but she felt her body already buzzing with desire.

“I feel well enough to do  _ you, _ ” she spoke huskily as she shifted to a sitting position and leaned into him. She began kissing his neck in steamy open mouthed kisses, and Newt groaned at her warm tongue licking at his skin. “I want  _ you, _ Newt,” she whispered to him. She felt goosebumps erupt over his throat as her tongue moved over his voice box and something low and primal erupted from within his chest. His hands cupped her softer sides, but Tina already had a particular desire to satisfy. “Lay back for me.” 

Newt Scamander nearly choked at the request. He opened his mouth as if to question her intentions, but Tina simply smiled mischievously and pushed his shoulders back gently until he rested back against the multitude of pillows. His eyes seemed to glaze and his tongue licked instinctively over his pink lips as he watched her shift up slowly to her knees, pull the sheets off his body and then swing one leg over his waist. She leaned forward and let her hands glide over the soft curves and crevices of his mesmerizing musculature until they came close to his neck and she could almost taste his shaky breath as he exhaled.

“I want to make love to you,” her voice was molten like liquid lust dripping onto his skin. “ _ Like this.” _ Newt groaned loudly as he leaned up and reconnected his lips with hers. It did not take long for Tina’s hands to grow desperate or her breathing uneven and panting.

“Oh Newt,  _ please, _ ” she begged him gently as his burning lips trailed swiftly over the delicious and salty skin of her collar. He knew well from the previous night not to touch her breasts, as tantalizing as they were, so he settled instead from the warm, supple backside that had happily seemed to fill more with her pregnancy as well. “ _ Please.” _

Newt responded to her words by helping her move further up his body until she settled bent knees at either side of his lower ribs and her warm center hoovered over his thick heat. With a strangled groan, Tina reached for him in soft hands and lined herself with his thickness. Her eyes connected with his and without any further hesitation, slowly sank onto his length.

The sensations were nearly explosive. Tina immediately threw her head back with a full-bodied moan as she felt the molten core of desire fill her body from the place where they connected. Her body sung with sensation and she felt a glow of love wash over her when Newt reached for her hands and intertwined their fingers. “Oh Newt,” she mewled softly in her sweet voice.

Newt still hadn’t spoken. His mind felt clouded and his vision blurred, lost in the superb sight of his wife moaning from above him. He watched with hooded eyes as she regained some composure and finally started moving. Tina tentatively raised her hips for a moment before lowering them back onto his length and crying softly at the feel of his delicious slide into her wet core. The first few raises and falls were tentative, but then the sensations became a new decadent blur of immeasurable pleasure. Her hips began to grow uneven in their movements and her breathing erratic. Her chest bounced with her movements and uneven breathing, and she moved closer to the edge of her release.

“Tina,” it were all her could compose in telligible words. “Tina, Tina, Tina,” he groaned huskily to her. He could feel her getting close to her prize, but he was already teetering on edge and dangerously close to falling off that sacred peek before her. He wouldn't allow it, not now.

“Glorious,” he painted uneasily. “So beautiful. My  _ perfect Porpentina.” _ He held his breath feeling himself involuntarily starting to buck his hips with hers, meeting their bodies in glorious collapses. “Tina, you need to cum for me, love.” He thrusted up to meet her rocking hips a moment longer before she finally crumbled under the force of her release. 

Tina Scamander exploded in a burst of light and sound that left her blind with white in her ears and deaf with the heavenly ring of an extraordinary orgasm. She keened loudly into the air of their bedroom, both chants of his name and words of sense or conscience. Her body shook violently with her waves of passion and fingers dug deep into his arms. Newt held her hips firmly on top of him, worried she would rock off his body and closing his eyes tightly against the impending fall of his own glorious end as she felt her walt flutter and contract around him. He thrusted up into her body once more before his own world shattered into stars and dust. 

His finale ended much faster and with much less force than hers, but it was thoroughly welcomed all the same. Tina’s warm body milked his release from him and when he’d stopped shuddering and shaking and his breath was no longer violent and labored she pulled herself off his sweat-slicked body and rolled into his right side. Her chest heaved with his in heavy breathes. She pulled his right arm close to her body and rested her own over his chest. Her palm flattened over his moist skin and she felt the faint but undeniable beat of his heart.

They lay this way for several moments longer and as Newt’s breath calmed to a steady rhythm and his heartbeat slowed to calmer tone, he felt his chest tingle with the warmth of the tender moment.

His left hand subconsciously found her right and upon instinct his fingers threaded with hers, brought her knuckles to his lips, and rested sweet kisses over her glorious fingers. “Are you hungry?”

As if to answer her stomach gave a loud and tumultuous grumble. For a second they stared, and then they both laughed aloud.

“Oh!” She gasped unexpectedly. She pulled his hand and pressed it to her middle. “Look who’s awake and hungry too.” She flattened his hand gently against her skin and pressed his palm against her warm belly. She kept her fingers over his and for a moment they were silent. She waited, moving his palm only slightly over and watching him. Nothing happened at first, and then…

A tiny lump moved across her stomach from under Newt’s touch in the most incredible experience he thought he would ever witness. Tina watched him closely as his eyes swelled with emotion. The tiny creature inside moved again, back against his hand and she watched the first tear drop down his face.

“That is incredible.” He stared at her beautiful swell in front of him and then laughed a single heart-felt laugh. “Our little stranger,” he mused. Tina couldn't help but smile. He hadn’t called it a moon calf or a bowtruckle, but the name was still amusing.

“Little stranger?” She questioned with a smile.

He held his fingers over her stretched skin a while longer, soaking up the beauty of the miraculous moment.

“Our child,” his voice wasn't more than a whisper.

She watched the movement of his lips and repeated the words. “ _ Our _ child.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I enjoyed tooth-achingly sweet Newt and pregnant Tina. They were so cute to write.  
> Hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please take a moment to let me know?  
> As always, any thoughts, comments, or ideas can be shared any time via comments or through my tumblr @DeviousDiggy.
> 
> Thanks for reading and check out my other "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find" them fanfiction!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this part was short, but the following will be longer and posted immediately. This is purely a little intro of sorts.  
> (Comments are still dearly appreciated though.)


End file.
